


A Day in Sykkuno's Life

by 3a_A_wanderess



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cliche, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3a_A_wanderess/pseuds/3a_A_wanderess
Summary: Sykkuno was a normal fanboy human being. Contemplating his past-life decision, overthink about almost everything... Now on top of that, he was currently hiding in refrigerator in convenience store. Cuz hearing the voice of his idol, his sweetest fantasy.Toast, hurry rescue him!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. A Day in Sykkuno's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Several notes to be consider before dig up deeper:  
> \- This is work of fiction. None of Sykkuno, Toast or even Corpse was included in the making of this. (Love them dearly)  
> \- As you can realized right at this second, forgive me in advanced cause English isn’t my first language. Any language awkwardness and unnaturalness was not intended. I swear.  
> \- Enjoy!

Living in a dorm in pursuit of master degree in statistic was hard—oh no, not intended to offend, he meant _everything was_ hard, every major was hard when you were like him… young, dumb and broke. ‘Alright, way to go with depressing though in the morning,’ Sykkuno tried to smile and face-palmed himself in return.

This day would be the dead of him. Sykkuno was so sure of it. The mid-test and the sudden quiz that he guarantee would be the welcoming sign for him in first and second class. Not to mention, the deadline of project in the afternoon—‘Please be more worried, Syukkuno, you only have finished one third of it!’ Sykkuno tried to calm down the more agitate nature slash _tiny frustrated monster_ inside him.

“Bro, gotta go now. My class is up. See you later!” his roommate, Toast, was packing up his bag and waved his hand from the edge of the door. Sykkuno tried to hide his panic monster, waved back, “Sure, Toast. Wish me luck for today.” He mumbled when he saw that Toast was gone from the door.

‘Alright, to the bathroom now I’ll go.’

~*~

It was afternoon, very late afternoon, when Sykkuno succeed to end his day… with very beautiful memory and flying score. The score was literally flying to the trash bin cause he couldn’t see it anymore without the urge to puke. In this exact second, he contemplated his past-self decision to go this way, this journey. ' _Why statistic, lil naïve Kunno? WHY?!'_ Oh hating your past-self have never been this good. ‘Alright, way to go with more depressing thought, Kunno,’ he smile tiredly.

This afternoon, after the last class, he needed to go monthly shopping. Toast was supposed to be here with him but he bailed out in the last second due to _unplanned_ group work. It is very _trustworthy_ of Toast to do that; his best-friend and _books and groups_ didn’t belong together. But Sykunno let it slide, he love the weird guy dearly. _Combo weird for lyfe!_

Arrived in the convenience store, he went directly for trolley and take out their long shopping list. First, to the Frozen Foods we go!

To shut out the buzzing sound, sykkuno wear his headphone with loud volume. He directly clicked his playtube—playlist in youtube. It wasn’t filled in by music, nor by nature soothing sound. It was filled by horror narration video instead. Indeed, with indescribable finalty, Sykkuno just love it so much; to find himself dwell on the story and hooked by it.

Horror would never be his favorite genre. But watching and hearing it was different category. Hearing it make him more brave and ready to face the future. Weird? It’s fine, that was Sykkuno middle name. Not to mention to hear from the greatest voice in this entire world. Let Sykkuno introduced his favorite voice narrator youtuber. His channel help sykkuno to feel asleep at night, to calm down his storm of thoughts and accompany him even in the crowded place of the earth.

His channel was named Corpse Husband. It made him embarrassed to call the guy with that adressing, so he prefers to call him: Mr. Corpse. Don’t urge Sykkuno to tell his admiration over Mr. Corpse, words can’t describe it fully. It the line where even Toast was so done when he was fanboying to the newest horrors story. “Stop, Kunno, Stop it!” said Toast over thousand times. Sykkuno chuckled remembering the moment.

His trolley stopped when found his forth item of the list: Toast favorite snacks. The said snack, unfortunately, was stacked up there in the top shelf. How can Sykkuno with his mid-height reach that out?

Contemplating to climb the strong shelf, he didn’t aware of some figure walking down the aisle to him.

“Sorry, do you need my help?”

Sykkuno still observing the best way to implement his climb strategy. Mr. Corpse narration still deafening his hearing.

“H-hello, Sir. Do you need my help?”

Someone grabbed his shoulder gently and the obvious Sykkuno now started to lowering down his headphone, “W-what?” and found the perfect eyes of the stranger. Damn this stranger’s height, for now Sykkuno needed to look up to see the stare of this tall stranger. A tall mysterious and gorgeous stranger… even with mask on.

“Er, I asked you if you need my help?”

Shocked. Oh no, Sykkuno checked his handphone out to found it was muted already. But… how come… how come this perfect stranger’s voice sound exactly like… Mr. Corpse?

Damn. Damn. Sykkuno it was just a dream. It was just a fantasy. It can’t be true. It can’t be true. This stranger can’t be Mr. Corpse as in... his idol as in... his favorite voice of the world.

Instead of suggesting to confirm directly to this stranger, his brain ordered his foot to run. Hurriedly Sykkuno walked away from the section and hide beside the refrigerator. “Damn. I can’t! His voice is killing me inside.” That’s the only thing in Sykkuno mind right now.

With shaking fingers, he chat Toast quickly:

**To Buddy Toast**

_SOS. TOAST COME REAL QUICK. PICK ME UP FROM THIS HEAVEN---I mean hell._

Location sent.

Chat sent.


	2. A Day in Corpse's Life

**[2]**

When sun waved its light shyly to mark the start of the day, Corpse was groaning. Just when his eyes started to defeated by drowsy, thanks to the sun it fluttered wide awake again. Corpse smiled weakly, there was go his beauty sleep in this last 26 hours. It can’t be helped, yesterday was his weekly stream day. That was everything for Corpse, so he rather sacrifice his beauty sleep than to miss it.

He was glad last night’s stream was fun. The bright happiness and giddiness he got after it was surprising in its nature. Compare to prior time where he was so agitated and nervous and overthinking every possible scenarios. The memory just brought his smile ever again. The stream succeed to mock his insecurity and brushed off all of this fear. For instance, it truly was good to play online games with _people_. He used to be lone ranger, but being in a _‘pack’_ help so much to feed up his apparently-undead-social-side. Second, it was truly good too meet this new special group. Corpse didn’t regret opening himself up and joining this server. They were all lovely and understanding of his all.

Two more days to meet with them again. Corpse can’t wait for it.

Alright. He needed to start the day. Didn’t want to make it sounds so pretentious that seems like him, a Corpse, have a beautiful plan ahead of him. No, it was just an illusion. His day to day priority in life is just to keep living and... working maybe, cuz he still needed to paid off this nice secluded flat here. For that, today was the schedule for him recording. It was a nice hobby in spare time to record horror story and uploaded it online. He enjoyed it and apparently people also enjoyed it. So benefitted for two sides.

Bet his voice this day would turn hoarse and shifted to a zombie sound. A literal _corpse_ sound if they resurrected alive. He glanced again to 10 pages long of full narration. ‘Good day for you, my voice’ he mumbled and click started.

~*~

It was very late in afternoon when he decided that his stomach grumble can’t wait any minutes. Alright, better to went to nearest fast food outlet and bought some grocery in turn, so he could continue his hibernation of no-outing till next month.

Grabbing his mask and wearing his dark comfy hoodie, he was good to go.

He chose the nearest convenience store as his first destination. And Corpse started to wander.

It was also his weird hobby just to strolling along the tall stall of the store. He didn’t mind spending time here, cuz everyone just minding their own business here. Everything fall into places, where everyone just to be true to their goal, their shopping list and freely go. 

He turned another corner where he would pack the supply of his monthly snacks. It was the third aisle, if Corpse not mistaken, but then his walked stopped. There in the middle of the aisle, there was a certain someone who looks like needing a help. Corpse hesitant. He was no good in interacting with people. No, it was understatement. He was very bad in that skill, scoring big zero there.

But he can’t help to feel sympathized. That cute someone couldn’t grab the snack at the top of the stall. He even had stood in his tiptoe. Crap, Corpse can't let this cute man feel hopeless. Especially, after he predict the man was considering to climb the stall. You heard Corpse right, that man with his side face turn and hand under his chin seemed to contemplate his stupid plan.

Hurriedly, Corpse walk closer and offered his help.

Nervously, he waited for the man’s answer. But it never came. He even didn’t acknowledge Corpse existence there.

Dangerous man. Did he truly consider climbing this tall stall?

No. No. No.

Corpse tried once again, unfortunately still with a failed result. Corpse checked and ohhh... he was wearing headphone, he probably didn’t realize Corpse question.

Hurriedly he pat the man’s shoulder to attract his attention, “Errr, I asked you if you need my help?” He came in contact to the syal around the stranger's neck. It was fluffy. Looks so perfect and in harmony around his long hair.

Succeed. The man now turned his face to Corpse. Man, Corpse was a brilliant. He guessed correctly. This man was a beauty in sight. He definitely belongs to extremely cute category. Corpse felt more reasons to be nervous now. _'Do I even comb my hair before went here? How do I look?'_

He didn’t miss the complete shock in the stranger expression, though. The man's bright brown eyes stared at him with wonder, fear and... admiration? _Huh? What happened? What exchange that Corpse have missed?_

Before he can ask further and offered his help once more, the stranger gone from his sight. Literally gone. Corpse only saw the blur of green turned to the back of aisle.

He smiled weakly, feel defeated... Why his existence or face or voice maybe awaken fear in anyone soul? What was Corpse past mistake to be blessed with this curse? 

Corpse bet it was his hoarse voice that scared the man, let's blame the long narration. He missed the chance to know him. Crap, he needed to be more people friendly now. Maybe start with speak more gently to not mistake as voice of devil or... start with wearing bright color hoodie and mask? But, Corpse hate colors, though.

He hurriedly grab the stranger’s target snack, the one up in the stall that easily in his reach. If the cute man has not gone, then maybe Corpse could put it in counter for him. His grocery was finished anyway.

It was a good afternoon where the store wasn’t packed with lots of people. He got his turn to the counter quickly.

Before paying it all, he asked the shopkeeper, “Did you see a man with strip green syal paid already?” answered by shaking of the head.

“Good, can you save this snack and put it in his bag? Put the bill on me. Thank you.” His word caught the shopkeeper in surprise, apparently. The shopkeeper let his side mouth turned to little smile.. or smirk? Corpse just smile sheepishly in turn.

“Do you want me to include a written message too?” the man asked.

“Oh! Emmm, alright if it wasn’t bothering you.” Corpse was shocked with the shopkeeper's sudden suggestion but found it endearing. The shopkeeper who never stop his little smile slash smirk handed him a piece of short paper and a pen. Hurriedly he adorned it with his scratchy handwriting and give it back to the shopkeeper. “Thanks, man, for your great help.”

“No probs. Glad to be a help. Good luck!” he answered slowly and left Corpse with a wink before his attention turn to the customer behind Corpse.

Still a little bit shocked of the wink. But at least Corpse was happy to bring such a joy to the usually grumpy shopkeeper.

Hopefully, his simple act also bring joy to a certain someone. Hopefully, the cute stranger loves his treat.

With fluttering heart and feeling, he went home.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus story narrated by Toast:
> 
> Toast: Hi, Kunno. Where’s my fav snack? You remember to buy it, right? Or else I will sabotage your ice cream pack.  
> His question only answered by Sykkuno blushed and little giggled. Hmm suspicious.  
> Toast: I asked once again, where is it?  
> Sykkuno: Toast, I- I- save it for myself.  
> Toast: What?! No, you don't! You hate the flavor. Don’t waste it, Sykkuno, don’t take revenge on me with this. Find another way. Gimme, gimme!  
> Sykkuno: NO!  
> Toast startled. This is a very surprising encounter. Sykkuno never yelled and now he protect Toast’s favorite snack in his hug.  
> Toast: What happens to you, Kunno? Did you damaged your brain? Is that the reason for SOS message? Crap! Sorry I purposely ignore it… for my beauty nap.  
> Sykkuno: No- no- Toast. It’s just… This snack was graced by Mr. Corpse’s handprint. And his holy message intended this all for me. Let me keep this one, I need to cherish it forever. I’ll-- just buy you another one later.  
> That night with an absolute horror, Toast wrote a new prescription for Sykkuno weirdness. Sykkuno was a simp. Delusional and complete simp for this Corpse stranger. He invest too deeply. His soul can be helped anymore. Toast give up.  
> S.O.S. Send him help. He needs new sane roomate.
> 
> *Truly End*
> 
> Thanks, God, it finally finished. Hopefully you all enjoy the weird ending. Lol  
> Thank you for reading, grace me with comments, kudos and all that  
> Sorry once again and thank you for bearing with my complete lack of English #fingercrossed   
> *sends lots of love


End file.
